


light a fire when it's cold

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 2013?, M/M, dec 2013, i think, idek man, it was christmas right, pwp really, the great ice storm of 2014, w/e, warning wyf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the city gets plunged into a blackout, lu han is grumpy, and everything is cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	light a fire when it's cold

The sound of the front door opening was followed shortly by the sound to their apartment opening. Lu Han blinked a few times in the darkness, before grudgingly poking his head out from the warren of blankets he’d surrounded himself with. Sure enough, Yixing, his friend and roommate, appeared seconds after in the bedroom.

 

“Well?” Lu Han asked.

 

He was cold and hungry and irritable, and everything was still dark and it sucked.

 

Yixing shrugged, and tossed Lu Han his newly charged phone. Lu Han caught it, and checked the time – half past five, which explained the darkness. Wait. Newly charged phone? He frowned up at Yixing.

 

Yixing tilted his head. “Good news or bad news?”

 

He didn’t bother unbuttoning his jacket, just sat cross-legged on Lu Han’s bed. Lu Han made a half-hearted attempt at shoving him off, but there were too many other things bothering him for him to really care.

 

“Bad,” Lu Han said. “Get it over with.”

 

Yixing pursed his lips. “Well the bad news is that our power is still out?” he said.

 

Lu Han was very tempted to throw his phone at Yixing’s head. Tempted enough to give into temptation.

 

“Ow!” Yixing rubbed his head.

 

“Tell me something I _don’t_ know,” Lu Han grumbled. “Of course the power’s still out, it’s still freezing.”

 

“You didn’t have to assault me like that,” Yixing complained. He quieted down when Lu Han continued to glare at him, although that didn’t stop him from mumbling something about how if there was a number one worst best friend award, Lu Han would’ve won it.

 

“Anyway, the good news is that the rest of the block has power. So I charged your phone.”

 

“ _How is that good news,_ ” Lu Han hissed miserably. “I’m still _cold_!”

 

Yixing laughed, and sprawled over Lu Han in a messy hug. “Big baby,” he cooed. This earned him an elbow in the stomach.

 

“I swear, Lu Han…” Yixing sat up and shook his head. “You should’ve let me finish but now I’m not going to because _worst friend ever_.”

 

Lu Han grumbled something inarticulate, before pulling his head back into his blankets. “Either get out or get in or tell me,” he said.

 

“Since I’m such a good friend even though you’re such a terrible friend, I bought dinner. I had to line up and everything but if you ever want to get out of bed today, there’s food in the kitchen!” and with that, Yixing got off Lu Han’s bed and walked away, ignoring Lu Han finally sticking his head out again like a turtle and his shell, screaming something about how “it’s _too fucking cold_.”

 

The blackout had hit sometime last night – sometime just after midnight, in the middle of Lu Han’s SC2 match with Minseok, actually. Some mild cursing, sympathetic but not really petting from Yixing, and several heart and tear filled tweets to Minseok later, Lu Han had gone to bed fully expecting the blackout to be over.

 

If only he had known.

 

It was not over. In fact, it only got _worse_. It had spread, like an ominous shadow sprawling across the land, a kraken stretching its tentacles, snaking across city blocks, the smoke from a dragon’s inky breath… whatever the analogy, by the time Lu Han woke up, most of the city was submerged in a frigid darkness, thanks to icy rain and downed power lines. His phone was also running dangerously low on battery, and everything _sucked_.

 

Yixing had been sitting at the kitchen table, a bowl of dry cereal in front of him.

 

“Don’t open the fridge,” he’d said without even looking up at Lu Han. “Otherwise the food will spoil.”

 

Not having milk for his coffee was only the start of the most horrible day ever. Not having coffee because not having a functioning coffee machine without power, and there being no hot water for instant coffee made it even worse. Trekking out on an intrepid search for heat, warm food, and coffee only made it even _worse_ , because not only was there none to be found, Lu Han only made it halfway home before slipping on a particularly icy patch, landing face first in a bush full of _ice_.

 

He’d refused to leave his blankets after that.

 

(Actually, he’d threatened to never leave his blankets again, and then Yixing had decided to _abandon him_ leaving Lu Han with no choice but to wallow in self pity and darkness and stay in his blankets for the rest of the day.)

 

But food was enticing, so Lu Han emerged out of his blanket cave for the first time since he’d entered it.

 

There was a faint glow from the kitchen; Yixing had found some candles from somewhere, and the edge of the table was bordered in tealights. If it was anyone else, it might’ve been romantic. As it was, Lu Han just shuffled across the cold floor, wishing death on everything.

 

“Wow. You look like you’re dressed for the end of the world,” Yixing quipped.

 

Lu Han kicked the chair out from under the table. “Shut up,” he grumbled. Just because he had layered two sweaters because he was _cold_ …

 

Yixing had procured two take out containers of Chinese food. Or more specifically…

 

“It’s nothing fancy, but all they had was fried rice. Since the power’s been out all day.”

 

“It’s better than nothing,” Lu Han said. Despite his grumbling, he really was quite grateful. For a few minutes, there was only the sound of the two of them shovelling rice into their mouth like the world really was ending, but that was what happened when two healthy young men hadn’t eaten properly for a couple of hours.

 

“Ignoring the blackout, it’s pretty outside,” Yixing said around a mouthful of rice. “We should go skating. It’s a real winter wonderland.”

 

“I’m eating,” Lu Han decided was the most diplomatic way of saying _shut up_.

 

“I tried to get some work done at the Starbucks, but it was so crowded I was lucky I found somewhere to charge our phones.” Unfortunately, Yixing didn’t get the hint. “I really wanted to finish this piece too…”

 

Lu Han sighed, and put down his spoon. “If I say thank you will you shut up?”

 

“Maybe?” Yixing’s grin was kind of creepy in the candle light.

 

“In that case, thank you for the food,” Lu Han said.

 

Turned out Yixing’s ‘maybe’ was really a ‘no’ – and he happily prattled on about the kids who had turned the sidewalks into make-shift ice rinks and how nice everyone had been about sharing the outlets even though everyone was stressed, and how Lu Han really should have come out with him again, it was very pretty outside, once you got used to the cold.

 

Lu Han gave up, finished eating as fast as he could, and booked it out of there to the safe refuge of his bed.

 

“It’s bad to lie down right after you eat.” Yixing trailed after Lu Han into the bedroom.

 

Lu Han glared at Yixing, and crawled back into his blankets. “It’s cold,” he said. After a beat, he grabbed Yixing by the hand and dragged him into bed with him.

 

“What whoa Lu Han?? Oh. Wow. You really are cold.” Yixing balked at first, but slowly relaxed as Lu Han curled up around him. “I always forget how cold you get.”

 

“Shut up,” Lu Han said for the hundredth time that day.

 

Even after just half an hour, the warm haven of his blankets had cooled. The additional presence of a warm body helped, though, and it wasn’t long before Lu Han was feeling warm and pleasant, his arms clinging loosely to Yixing’s limbs, feet pressed against Yixing’s legs. The food was warm and heavy in his stomach, and Lu Han was content to nuzzle against Yixing’s shoulder, altogether treating him like a giant hot water bottle, or at best, a glorified teddy bear.

 

He’d all but drifted back to sleep, when Yixing ruffled his hair. “Hey,” he said quietly, “you do know most of the city has power again, right?”

 

“So?” Lu Han mumbled into Yixing’s arm.

 

“So it means that it’s warm…”

 

“And?”

 

“And Kris lives twenty minutes away….”

 

“No.”

 

A long slow moment, before Yixing seemed to nod. “Okay,” he said. “I guess.”

 

Kris was Yixing’s ex. Yixing insisted that they were just ‘separated’, but not a single one of their friends could’ve missed the truth. And if they had, Sehun was more than glad to point out that he was the one fucking Kris now.

 

As Yixing’s best friend, Lu Han was also one of the few to know exactly what they had split over, and that was more the reason they were _not_ going to Kris’s place, even if it was warm. And heated.

 

“You’re warm,” Lu Han said instead. “It’s warm here.”

 

Yixing made a soft noise that could’ve meant _but_ or _even so_ or _I guess_ , but either way, he didn’t move or push Lu Han off, and that was, for the moment, enough. But just like how Lu Han was Lu Han, Yixing was Yixing and…

 

“It’s only twenty minutes, Lu Han. We could…”

 

“No,” Lu Han repeated. “I don’t want to.”

 

A defeated sigh.

 

But not five minutes had passed before Yixing tried to extricate himself from Lu Han’s grasp. Lu Han only hung on tighter.

 

“Lu Han, I’m bored,” Yixing said. “You don’t have to come with me, but…”

 

To be honest, Lu Han had other reasons why he didn’t want to go to Kris’s place. Before everything had happened, Lu Han had been sort of friends with Kris too. But after everything had happened, Lu Han didn’t want _Yixing_ to go to Kris’s place. He just didn’t want to admit it – not to himself, and certainly not to Yixing. So instead, he rolled over, and pinned Yixing to the bed.

 

“Are you really that bored?” he asked.

 

All the sleep was gone from his eyes, and in the dimness, Lu Han could barely see Yixing’s expression.

 

But even if he couldn’t see a damn thing, he could feel the way Yixing swallowed, and the way Yixing turned away.

 

“Stop it, Lu Han,” Yixing said. “I don’t…want to.”

 

“I thought you said you were bored,” Lu Han said. He shifted so that he was straddling one of Yixing’s legs. Just a little, he leaned forward until his thigh was pressing against Yixing’s crotch. Yixing jerked away at his touch, but his leg was trapped between Lu Han’s knees.

 

“Lu Han…” Yixing moistened his lips and swallowed. The light from the kitchen glinted faintly against his eyes, giving them an eerie glow. Only the merest shadows were outlined: the  jut of his jaw, the curve of his chin, the pout of his lips.

 

Lu Han didn’t give Yixing a chance to answer – nor did he ask, before he captured Yixing’s lips in a rough kiss. It was sloppy and harsh, bruising and breath-taking, and when Yixing’s attempts to push him off were half-hearted at best, Lu Han continued, kissing him until they were both dizzy and light-headed.

 

“Stop…” Yixing protested weakly. He turned aside, his cheek against the pillow. “I don’t want…”

 

“That’s not what you used to say,” Lu Han said. He gave Yixing’s crotch another nudge – Yixing responded with a quiet moan through clenched teeth.

 

Lu Han paused; his elbows rested on either side of Yixing’s head, and from here, this close, even without the lights, he could see the quiet signs of Yixing’s breath. He could see, in the back of his mind, if not clearly with his eyes, the hitch and hesitation as Lu Han said: “this is still about Kris, isn’t it?”

 

“It’s not,” Yixing said, but the damage was done.

 

Lu Han chuckled low in his throat, without any real mirth. “Forget it. He’s a dick who doesn’t know how to appreciate dicks,” he said. He nuzzled at Yixing’s neck.

 

“He’s not a…he’s not mean,” Yixing said, but his defence was feeble and easily brushed aside by Lu Han’s thigh against Yixing’s crotch.

 

“Sure,” Lu Han said. “That’s why you haven’t gotten any since you’ve broken up.”

 

“We’re not--!”

 

“Shut up, idiot.” Lu Han wasted no time in sticking his tongue halfway down Yixing’s throat – there was no better way to silence someone than with  some mouth on mouth action.

 

Habits were hard to break, even when they’d been interrupted by time and by people, and Yixing was plaint under his fingers and his lips. There was a time when this would’ve been the other way around, but time was a one way street and here was Lu Han pinning Yixing to the bed. When he drew away, Yixing’s chest heaved under Lu Han.

 

“It’s not like we have anything better to do.” Lu Han’s voice was soft and hoarse. Yixing was silent – Lu Han took it to mean acceptance.

 

In a few short moments, he had Yixing’s jeans bunched up around his knees. Yixing’s dick strained slightly against the fabric of his underwear, as Lu Han ran a finger down its length. Yixing moaned, low and long. Lu Han took it as encouragement; sprawled as he was on top of Yixing, his arm was trapped between their bodies as he palmed Yixing’s cock through his underwear. Yixing bucked up under him, his fingers coming to clutch at Lu Han’s shoulder.

 

“I…” Yixing started to say, but Lu Han cut him off with a fierce kiss against the hollow of his throat that would without a doubt bruise.

 

“It doesn’t seem like you don’t want it,” Lu Han said. This time, the kiss he pressed against the curve of Yixing’s jaw was much gentler, to match the tone of his words. Most days, it was hard to tell who was older – indeed, with just over a year’s age difference between them, it rarely mattered. But some days, Lu Han _had_ to take charge, or Yixing would wallow in self-pity forever.

 

He continued palming at the bulge in Yixing’s underwear, letting Yixing voice his quiet ‘ah’s into the darkness of the blackout. Pre-come leaked through the fabric, moist against Lu Han’s skin. Slowly, he slipped his hand underneath the waistband of Yixing’s underwear – this elicited a particularly sharp breath of surprise from the younger male. Lu Han wrapped his hand against the length of Yixing’s exposed dick, working it out from underneath his underwear.

 

One long, incoherent moan from Yixing – that was it. Or rather, that was all Yixing seemed capable of, with small breaks for breath as he writhed underneath Lu Han.

 

Lu Han ran his thumb over the slit of Yixing’s cock, smearing the precome across the head, and partway down his length, before it was rubbed messily underneath the rest of his fingers. The heat was beginning to grow nearly unbearable underneath the blankets, but Lu Han knew that if he shoved the blankets off, it would be unbearably cold.

 

Yixing’s entire length was hard now – Lu Han drew his hand back, and was met with a low keen of reluctant disappointment.

 

“Hey,” Lu Han whispered against Yixing’s jaw. He knew his breath would tickle against Yixing’s neck, knew that Yixing would jerk away, only more aroused. “Once more for old times’ sake?”

 

When Yixing met his eyes, gone was the hesitation, replaced with desire.

 

This was Lu Han’s room – but there were no secrets between them, at least not in matters of where the lube and condoms were kept.

 

Yixing took his time, though. They rolled over, until Lu Han was on his back. He shivered, as Yixing reached for Lu Han’s drawer, even though he was still fully clothed. Lu Han chuckled, even as he pushed down his sweatpants.

 

“This is the most clothes I’ve ever worn during sex,” Lu Han remarked.

 

“You could take it off,” Yixing suggested – but even he was wearing a thick sweater, no v-neck, and he pulled the blanket back over them both as soon as he could.

 

“Not a chance.”

 

Yixing was gentle – but he always was. He pushed Lu Han’s pants down the rest of the way, tugging off his underwear as well. Lu Han knew he was already uncomfortably aroused – Yixing’s arousement tended to do that to him. Even without the darkness, Yixing’s hands smoothing against Lu Han’s thighs would’ve been hidden under the blankets. Yixing’s fingers crept underneath the long hem of Lu Han’s sweaters, playing against the soft skin of Lu Han’s stomach. Lu Han felt a flush creep up his cheeks, but said nothing.

 

In due time, Yixing’s fingers worked their way back down to Lu Han’s hip bones, tracing the jut they made against his skin. Lu Han let out a quiet whimper as the pads of Yixing’s fingers tickled against the line between hip and thigh – he didn’t have to look to see Yixing’s amused look.

 

“I’m going to…” Yixing warned – his finger was pressed lightly against Lu Han’s entrance, slicked in lube anyway, but Yixing had always been a gentleman at the worst of times.

 

Yixing’s finger slid in easily – Lu Han clenched around it, but he was met with more emptiness than he would’ve liked.

 

“More.” His voice was hoarse.

 

Yixing obliged, and Lu Han couldn’t help the choked cry as his muscles clenched around three of Yixing’s fingers – more than he’d been expecting, more than enough to leave him achingly full. Yixing paused, in worry and hesitation, but from the way Lu Han angled his hips in an attempt at movement, he clearly got the idea.

 

“Still…bored…?” Lu Han managed between moans.

 

Yixing (seemed to) give him a diabolic grin, before he pushed into Lu Han.

 

The thing about Yixing was that he wasn’t wide, and was average at best in terms of length. That had been the start of the whole debacle – the start of the end, however, had been Kris’s entirely poor choice of drunken rap one night. Suffice to say the line that’d involved cruise ships and canoes had not particularly floated Yixing’s boat. But if Yixing wasn’t a winner in the size department, he more than made up for it with the motion in his ocean.

 

The thing about dancers was they sure as hell had good motion in their hips.

 

Lu Han let out breathy moans with each of Yixing’s thrusts, fluid and on point, sharp and blunt, perfectly angled to brush against Lu Han’s sensitive spot with every movement. It was more than enough to wind Lu Han up to his very core, but each touch left him needing more. Yixing was up on his knees, Lu Han’s hips arched in the air. The blanket had fallen off Yixing’s shoulders, leaving Lu Han’s thighs bare to the cold, but between Yixing’s constant touch both inside and out, he noticed it far less than he should’ve.

 

As worked up as he’d gotten Yixing, it was perhaps a surprise that it was Lu Han that came first. He could feel it winding, building, coiling. Could feel the way his swollen dick was stiff beyond he could bear, that the lightest touch would cause him to unwind. Knew that the next brush against that _spot_ would have him coming all over their clothes and the blankets and everything else – and it did.

 

Lu Han’s voice caught in his throat as he came, as he spilled hot against his thighs, as warmth coursed through his limbs. Yixing thrust into him a few more times before he too came inside of Lu Han in a spurt of heat. He collapsed limbless on top of Lu Han, their disheveled breaths mingling in the silence, the heave of their chests irregular and discordant as they both took their own sweet time to come down from the high of an orgasm too long neglected.

 

“Shower…”

 

It was Yixing that broke the silence first, long minutes after both their breathing had calmed, and the world had returned from one of stars bursting behind eyelids into one of near monochrome darkness.

 

Lu Han grunted. “No power,” he pointed out.

 

“Kris…?” Yixing suggested hopefully.

 

Lu Han smacked him on the arm.

 

Yixing sighed, and rolled off Lu Han – but didn’t let go of his grip on Lu Han’s arm.

 

Lu Han was more grateful for that then he would ever let on. “We’re not leaving the house until the power comes back on,” he decided. “So we don’t need to shower until then.”

 

“I’m gross,” Yixing complained.

 

“Suck it up.”

 

“Ew.”

 

“… _You’re the one who’s ew_.”

 

“Lu Han?”

 

“What.”

 

“If we don’t get power by tomorrow can we go to Kris’s place?”

 

Lu Han paused, as if to consider this. “Only if I get to stab him in the shower first,” he decided quite calmly. “I’ve always wanted to act out that scene.”

 

Needless to say, the matter was put to rest after that. Luckily for them both (and Kris), the power did come on by the morning after.

 

 


End file.
